


The Fool's Day

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Also kinda an au, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, April Fool's Day, Gen, I mean Ouma is IMPLIED to be there but he's not really so yanno, this is honestly just my headcanon of what Kaito does on April fools day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Kaito Momota really, really likes April Fool's Day.





	

Kaito had been waiting for this day since the year began. It was that special time again. A time for jokes, and tricks, and, dare he say, pranks. Not April first of course, oh, no, no, no, that day was only for amateurs.

It was April second.

April Fools' Day was over, and everyone was at ease. No one would expect to be suddenly surprised on a day like April second, where you were calming down from the excitement of the previous day. 

He smirked as he slipped on his beloved white shirt with the words "no one expects the april 2nd inquisition" handwritten on it in Sharpie. He'd been thinking of a good prank all year long, he just needed to find the perfect time to execute it. And now, he'd found it.

Kaito made his way over to the large dresser in his room, smiling with cheer as he slid open one of the drawers and lifted out its contents. In his arms laid a large, rubber horse mask. His most prized possession, aside from his shirt, glow-in-the-dark star wall stickers, and model rocket ship.

With complete confidence, he placed the mask onto his head. Looking through the discreet eyeholes, he checked himself out in the mirror for a minute or so. He was ready to prank!

Only right as he was about to walk out of his dorm room did he realize: there was a…a wet, vaguely sticky substance on the top and sides of his head. 

He assumed it was only a bit of sweat, it was rather hot inside the mask, and moved on to slipping on his shoes. 

By the time he was done with that, he was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the moist, sticky sensation on his head. He tried slipping the mask off of his head, only to be met with a strong resistance.

Now, he was panicking.

He yanked hard on the faux horse head. Yanking it forward. Back. Up. Side to side. But no matter what he did, it simply wouldn't budge. 

Darting out of his dorm room, Kaito began his sprint to the bathroom, desperately hoping that a quick hot shower, even while fully clothed, would help him to remove the horse head.

As he frantically threw open the door to the communal bathrooms, he could swear he heard someone's laughter. Someone who was, surely, some sort of supreme jackass.


End file.
